


To Carry Love

by dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Lots of it, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: During One Direction's hiatus, Harry becomes unexpectedly pregnant, and Louis does his best at becoming the most supportive husband he can be.





	To Carry Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShapeOfLou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShapeOfLou/gifts).



> I tried sprinkling bits of everything you requested, and I hope you enjoy it! It's my first attempt at mpreg, and I'm a big fan of the trope. So anyway, thank you for your lovely prompts, and happy reading!
> 
> The title is taken from Ed Sheeran's song "Perfect"

I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time

*******

**First Trimester**

It’s oddly quiet in the house when Louis gets home from the studio. He and Steve Aoki just finished working on a collaboration that they’re both very excited about. Harry had texted Louis earlier asking him what time he’d be home, so Louis was expecting to find his husband— he’s still trying to get used to the word ‘husband’ it’s only been a few weeks since they’ve gotten back from their honeymoon— either working out in their gym or cooking up some new recipe he’d found on pinterest. Not to mention that whatever Harry does, there’s always some sort of tune echoing throughout the walls of their home.

“Haz?” Louis calls out as he takes off his shoes and puts his keys away. His voice echoes in the empty living room. He hears some shuffling coming from upstairs.

“Just a minute!” Harry calls from wherever he is. He sounds...weird. Louis isn’t quite sure what it is, but there seems to be a bit of tension in his voice. Louis doesn’t know what to make of that.

Louis walks into the kitchen to see if Harry had got started on dinner and notices that he hasn’t, so he opens the fridge to see what they can have. There’s leftover chinese takeaway from last night, but then Louis remembers how it made Harry sick, so he decides to forgo that. He takes out a package of chicken breasts and begins to chop it up to make some chicken alfredo, hoping Harry’s stomach is doing better today.

“Louis?”

“In here, babe,” Louis calls out as he hears Harry’s footsteps coming down the stairs. “I hope you’re up for Italian tonight.”

Harry doesn’t say anything in response, which is strange, so Louis turns around to face his husband. Harry’s face is a bit paler than usual, and that’s saying something as he’s still tanned from their three week honeymoon traveling around South America.

Louis stops what he’s doing and approaches Harry. “What’s wrong?”

Harry’s eyes are rimmed red, like he’s been crying and his lip is caught between his teeth as he tries to keep it from trembling. Louis is starting to get worried now.

“Babe. You ok?” He runs his hands up Harry’s biceps in what he hopes is a comforting gesture.

Harry looks down at his feet. “Well, you know how I was going to the doctor today because I had that stomach bug that just wouldn’t go away?” His green eyes make their way up to Louis and he looks worried. Which makes Louis’ stomach drop. He had urged Harry go to the doctor because he just hadn’t been able to keep anything down for the past few days. At first, they’d brushed it off as his body trying to adjust after all the traveling they’d been doing, but eventually Louis convinced Harry to go and make sure it wasn’t anything serious.

“Yeah. What did the doctor say?”

Harry’s face suddenly lights up, he’s grinning so wide his dimples are the deepest he's ever seen them and there’s tears trailing down his face again. That’s when Louis realizes that Harry is...are those tears of joy?

“I’m pregnant,” he says. He says it so low, almost like a secret, and Louis almost misses it.

“Wh-what?” Louis’ heart accelerates, everything becomes hazy and starts playing in slow motion. He watches Harry’s lips as they move to confirm that he, in fact, heard him correctly the first time. “Yo-you’re pregnant?”

Harry nods. “It’s still in the early stages. Too early to tell anyone, but yeah. We’re pregnant.”

“Oh my god!” Louis surges towards Harry to embrace him into a hug, trying to be careful and not jostle his husband too much since he’s carrying a baby, afterall. He nuzzles into Harry’s neck, breathing him in and it feels so comforting. They might not have been planning for a baby, but he and Harry had always wanted a big family. His heart is so full just thinking that in nine months they’re going to have a baby.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis and they stand there, in the middle of the kitchen, embracing each other. “You’re going to be the best dad, I just know it,” Harry whispers into his ear. The action sends shivers down Louis’ spine. He thinks it also has a little to do with the words that just came out of Harry’s mouth too. They’re going to be dads . The weight of those words are the scariest most exhilarating words of his life.

*

“Are you good baby? It’s kind of cold in here,” Louis says as he looks around the small exam room they’re in. Harry is lying down on the exam table, his hand clasped in Louis’.

“I’m good, thank you.” Harry looks so calm and relaxed. How does he do that? They’re about to see their unborn child and hear the heartbeat for the first time— Louis wasn’t able to sleep all night just thinking about it.

The pit of Louis’ stomach feels like it’s been filled with acid, he’s so nervous. What if there’s something wrong with the baby? Louis can’t help the worse case scenarios that run through his mind. Obviously he hasn’t voiced them to Harry. His poor husband already has a lot on his plate having to deal with morning sickness, and feeling like a walking zombie from the first trimester exhaustion. Louis has tried to be as supportive as he can be. He’d like to think that he’s mastered his technique in foot rubbing, and he’s sure he’s finally gotten the scent combinations just right for the perfect bubble bath. Harry has been basking in all of the attention, and he deserves that and so much more.

“Good Morning,” their doctor walks into the room extending her hand, “I’m Dr. Tabby, how are you doing today?”

Harry and Louis shake Dr. Tabby’s hand and look at each other and smile. “We’re good. Looking forward to meeting our little angel,” Harry tells her.

Dr. Tabby sits down on her chair and looks over Harry’s patient file. “Okay, Harry, well not much longer until you get to see your little one! Let’s get started, okay? Feel free to ask me any questions that might come up as I start the exam.”

The doctor moves the monitor and prepares the equipment and when she goes to lift up Harry’s shirt to squirt the clear gel on his lower belly, Louis can feel Harry’s hand tighten his grip on his.

“Okay, let’s take a look here,” Dr. Tabby clicks some buttons around as she moves the device against Harry’s belly. “Hmm.” Her eyebrows scrunch as she looks at the screen. She looks back at Harry and Louis and then back at the screen. Louis feels like he may vomit.

“What is it Doctor?” Louis needs to know what’s happening right fucking now.

Dr. Tabby smiles, “Congratulations, it looks like you’re having twins,” she tells them with a smile and a reassuring pat on Harry’s leg.

Louis stays frozen in place for a moment and when he finally gains his bearings he looks over and Harry’s mouth and eyes are wide. “Excuse me?” Harry asks, his voice high.

Dr. Tabby chuckles, she points to the screen, “You see these two dark things here? These are two embryos. You’re having twins.”

Harry’s gaze falls on Louis and his shock turns into a huge grin, “Twins Louis! Twins!”

Harry’s excitement brings out a laugh from Louis, “Gotta love those genes, huh?”

Harry laughs with him, “God, your mum is gonna freak when she hears the news.”

“It will be nice to have someone you can relate to,” Louis reminds him. His mum is a saint having carried two sets of twins herself, Louis thinks she’s Supermum.

Dr. Tabby prints them an image of the ultrasound for each of them, and after finishing up her exam, they go ahead and make their next appointment to come back. The doctor informs them that male twin pregnancies are at higher risk of early labor so she warns Harry to take it easy and not to overexert himself.

Louis is grateful that the band is currently on hiatus. They have no specific set date to return just yet, as each of the boys wanted to branch out and work on their own projects. Harry filmed a movie with Christopher Nolan right before they got married and was in the process of beginning his solo project. He’s still been going to the studio here and there, but this first trimester has really taken a toll on him. Jeff Bhasker, Harry’s producer, sent Harry home on several occasions when he’d found Harry dead asleep in the middle of a writing session when he’d only stepped out for a wee.

“You heard what the doctor said,” Louis tells Harry as he’s driving them back home. “You gotta take it easy babe, okay?” He extends one of his arms so that his hand can touch Harry’s belly. It hasn’t grown at all yet, since he’s only 8 weeks along, but he hasn’t been able to stop touching him. Well, he’s never able to stop touching Harry— pregnant or not— but now, knowing that he has a life, two lives growing inside of him, he’s going to be touching him even more. It’s one of the most miraculous things Louis has ever experienced. He can only imagine what Harry’s feeling.

Harry sighs, “Yeah, alright. I’ll limit my time at the studio. Maybe I should install a bed, just in case,” he teases.

Louis clicks his tongue, “You’re impossible.”

*

The sound of Harry retching into the toilet is what wakes Louis up in the middle of the night. Again . He doesn’t mind it though. It’s sort of become a routine for them, since Harry’s “morning sickness” has decided to rear its ugly head at 3am almost on the dot every single night.

Louis hops out of bed, and gets a water bottle from the pack they keep stored under the bed for this and a package of cream crackers ready to go. He makes his way to their ensuite and finds a miserable pouty Harry leaning into the toilet, his head resting on the bowl with his eyes closed. Even like this, with his hair in disarray and curls everywhere, he’s still the most beautiful person Louis has ever seen.

“Here baby, drink up.” Louis sits next to Harry and brushes his hair aside. He reaches over to the sink drawer where Harry keeps his headbands and helps him put it onto his head to keep his growing unruly curls tamed. Harry reluctantly takes the bottled water that Louis already uncapped for him and takes a sip with a sour face.

After taking a sip Harry waits to see if he’ll be throwing it back up again, and once he sees that he won’t he takes another bigger sip. “Thank you, Lou,” he mumbles as he takes a piece of cracker from the opened packet Louis is offering.

Louis leans over to kiss him on top of his head. “Anything for you, love.”

As Harry approaches his 12 weeks, the bouts of sickness begin to diminish. They’re both able to have full nights of sleep, which they both gladly take advantage of. They know that in about six months, they’ll be having someone else keeping them up at early hours of the night.

**Second Trimester**

With One Direction’s hiatus came the end of their recording contract. After that it felt sort of like a domino effect with a lot of things. Liam and Niall signed with Capitol Records, Harry signed with Columbia, and Louis is still in talks with a few labels. He’s not one to make any important decisions without thinking about them very carefully. He did that when he decided to pursue a relationship with Harry at just 18 years old with their lives ahead of them, willing to risk anything to be with him. Louis likes to think he has great instincts, and so far, they haven’t failed him. So, he’s taking his time in choosing the right record deal, though he is leaning toward UMG at the moment, but he’s still waiting to hear back from his lawyer about some of the finer details.

After their band contract expired, and the boys signed with their own labels, Harry and Louis made the decision to come out as a couple. One statement and one interview with their longtime friend James Corden, before they both flew out to their safe haven in Jamaica for weeks until the news died down. It was while they were in Jamaica that they announced their engagement, and when the day came, they posted a simple picture of their hands and new wedding bands with the caption “We did it!”

Harry and Louis have kept to themselves, their privacy, while rare, still valuable to them, so they keep as much as they can under wraps. The baby news has made things a bit difficult, especially since it was so unexpected, but they’ve managed to keep it quiet. Only sharing the information with the immediate family until Harry makes it to his second trimester.

Harry has hit 12 weeks, and they’ve hired a photographer— a family friend— to take pictures of them to make their announcement. At this point Harry’s got a small bump, like he’s stuffed a melon under his top. He’s absolutely radiant. Harry’s hair has grown out a bit under his ears, and it’s curling out. He’s wearing white skinny paternity jeans, and a light green and blue floral blouse.

“You guys ready?” Their friend Lisa asks them as they position themselves out in the garden. Harry and Louis are holding a string that resembles a small washing line that has two onesies hanging off of them. The onesies are white and one of them says ‘Tomlinson 01’ and the other ‘Styles 02’.

They both get into position and pose while Lisa takes their pictures from different angles. They eventually let go of the washing line and continue their little photoshoot with just the two of them. Lisa positions Louis to get on his knees so that he can kiss Harry’s belly. They also place both of their hands on Harry’s belly in an angle to shape them like a heart around Harry’s belly button. It’s cheesy, and cliche, but they wouldn’t have it any other way. They’re already having twins, they might as well go big on everything else the comes along the way.

When they go through all the pictures, Harry’s face is so bright and happy, Louis wants to keep him that way always. They bid Lisa farewell, and after hours of contemplating, they finally decide on a picture to post on their social media to announce their good news to the world.

“You ready?” Harry asks Louis. They’ve both got their instagram open and are going to post the same picture with the same caption at the same time on Harry’s insistence.

Louis nods, “Ready.” As soon as they click posts, their notifications go crazy, so much so that they decide to turn off their phones for a little while until the excitement dies down. The picture becomes the most popular picture in their instagram accounts.

*

Louis has done his fair share of reading and research to make sure he’s well aware of anything and everything that might come up during Harry’s pregnancy. He’s read What to Expect When You’re Expecting , the ones for the person expecting and for the spouse, and he’s read so many articles and blogs online, a few might have left him a bit traumatized. Childbirth is...well let’s just say Louis has so much respect for all the people that have to carry a child for 9 months and then suffer through hours of labor — not to mention the years afterward.

Not only that, his love for Harry has grown so much more knowing what he’s going to have to endure so much in just a few short months for their family. Louis wants to do whatever he can to make things easier for him.

What the books and articles didn’t really mention— at least none that Louis came across— were that he’d be waking up in the middle of the night to a very horny husband humping his leg. Louis’ eyes flutter open in confusion when he feels a very warm body half on top of him, making stiff little movements against his thigh. And yeah...that’s Harry’s very hard erection rubbing against him.

Harry's been insatiable lately. They'd just got each other off a few hours ago before bed, and now here Harry is, stiff as ever ready for another round. Louis doesn't mind it one bit because the past few months Harry had absolutely no interest in sex. Louis was perfectly content with his hand and memories of their very active honeymoon to keep him satisfied in the meantime.

Louis turns his head around so that he can face Harry, and he looks to be sound asleep. The moonlight shining through their bedroom window reflects against him so beautifully, he’s breathtaking. Harry’s face is flushed and there are beads of sweat adorning his forehead. His hair is sweaty and matted along his head. He’s making little breathy moans that are so small, Louis would never hear them if he’d still been asleep.

Harry’s thrusts begin to gain more traction, and his moans get louder with them. The noises spilling out of his mouth are making Louis’ own cock twitch, so he decides to be the loving and supportive husband he vowed to be and nudges Harry awake.

“Hazza, baby,” he says gently, as he shakes him. “Wake up, love.”

Harry’s eyes open slowly, his eyebrows furrow, “What is it?” He croaks, rubbing his eyes.

Louis can’t help the smile that appears on his face. His husband looks flustered and adorable. He wonders if he should be documenting this pregnancy more than they already are— make a scrapbook or something just for Louis to keep and remember every moment like this one, where Harry is a true beauty. “Nothing love, just wanted to help you out...with your little..” Louis’ eyes point toward Harry’s crotch, “situation. You were getting yourself off on my leg. I was starting to get a bit jealous.”

Harry’s bottom lip gets caught between his teeth and he blushes, “Oh I’m...sorry Lou. God these pregnancy hormones are starting to make me feel like I always have a boner. Just the other day, I was at the supermarket and you know how there’s tabloids and stuff by the till?”

Louis nods and Harry moves his gaze away from his husband, instead starting to tug on the thread from their duvet, “So there was one with...okay, you have to promise you won’t laugh okay? I’m pregnant and I can’t control my hormones and what they do and stuff.” Harry looks at Louis again and waits for Louis to respond.

Louis tries his best to fight a grin, “Why would I laugh Haz? Wouldn’t you be more worried that I’d be jealous?”

Harry nibbles on his lip a bit more, “Not exactly...But you have to promise or I’m not gonna say…”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Fine, I promise I won’t laugh, now can you please continue?”

Harry lets out a breath, as if preparing himself for the worst. “It was a National Enquirer with Obama on the cover...fucking Obama gave me a boner in the middle of the grocery store right as I was about to pay!” As soon as Harry rushes out the words he covers his face with his hands in total shame and Louis is left speechless.

He wants to laugh, because normally this would be the perfect opportunity to tease Harry. There’s always been crazy rumors about him, and one of the funniest ones, in Louis’ opinion, is the one about Harry having an affair with the President of the United States. Everyone in the band and even his own family has teased him about it. Harry eventually just played along with it and joked it off. Right now though, Harry looks mortified. So, Louis knows that teasing Harry about it would be the wrong move. Another thing about pregnancy he’s learned: tread lightly or there will be tears.

Holding back a laugh, Louis rubs Harry’s forearm comfortingly. “Don’t worry baby, it’s completely normal,” he says. He actually isn’t sure if that’s true, but he does know that pregnancy comes with all these weird side effects that can’t really be explained, and everyone reacts to certain things differently. Louis knows this must be normal even though it might not be actually scientifically proven. He does, however, make a mental note to tease Harry after the birth in the absence of hormones.

Louis pulls Harry’s hands away from his face, and his husband’s eyes look at him tentatively as if he’s waiting for Louis to poke fun. Instead what he does is lean over and kiss Harry on the lips. The kiss starts slow and tender at first, but Harry almost immediately responds with a needy moan which pretty much turns Louis into a goner.

Louis rolls over between Harry’s legs as he spreads them wide and open in invitation. Louis carefully settles himself, trying his best not to squish Harry’s belly— he’s still adjusting to the growing bump between them whenever they're this close. They resume their kiss and it becomes hungrier, more desperate. Louis moves his way down to Harry’s jaw, then his neck. Thankfully, Harry is already shirtless and Louis is glad there’s nothing keeping him from getting his mouth on Harry’s nipples which are hard and so red. Louis licks over one while rubbing the other with his finger, knowing full well how much Harry loves to have his nipples played with.

“Louis, oh my god!” Harry groans. Another thing about this pregnancy that Louis has been enjoying is how much more responsive and loud Harry is during sex. Their sex life has heightened and they haven’t been able to keep their hands off each other. Harry, because he’s been so horny from all the hormones, and Louis from seeing this whole new and sexier side of Harry that he’s fallen in love with all over again and just can’t get enough of.

Louis works his way down, kissing anywhere he can get his lips on, spending extra time kissing Harry’s swollen belly. He focuses on the little stretch marks that have bloomed on his abdomen, licking and kissing them and cooing about how lovely they are. Louis slowly removes Harry’s boxer briefs, Harry’s body is already twitching in anticipation, his cock looks painfully red.

As soon as Louis takes Harry’s dick into his hand, Harry lets out a sigh over finally getting some relief. Louis takes great pleasure in doing what he can to make Harry’s pregnancy more comfortable. It’s been getting more difficult for him to get a good night’s sleep now that his belly’s been getting bigger. Louis is always more than happy to help, finding him one of those pregnancy pillows that are supposed to help with sleep. Harry’s back has also been acting up, and Louis is always there, willing and ready to give his husband back and body rubs.

“Oh fuck.” Harry’s pleased moan reminds him of the task at hand, and so Louis takes him into his mouth, sucking and licking at the head. To Louis this feels like second nature, the way he has every inch of Harry’s body memorized like it’s ingrained into his memory, his very being. It’s been refreshing to get to relearn Harry’s body now that it has been changing, getting to adjust to his growing belly, and to the different way his body reacts now than it did before he got pregnant. It’s been a learning experience, one that Louis has been relishing in.

It doesn’t take much longer before Harry is coming down Louis’ throat. Louis licks him clean, swallowing every last bit. A few tugs on himself and Louis is coming into his hand. He kisses his way back up Harry’s body, kissing his husband and Harry moans as soon as their lips touch. Harry’s always had a thing for tasting himself on Louis, and that hasn’t changed with the hormones.

“Thank you,” Harry breathes out as Louis moves to lay next to him. He looks sated, his eyes look like they’re struggling to stay open.

Louis kisses him on the shoulder, “Anything for you.” It’s not long before they both pass out from sleep.

*

The next morning Louis is up bright and early wanting to get breakfast started for his husband. Louis likes to make sure Harry gets his meals and snacks as well as his daily water intake so that he and the babies are healthy as can be. Dr. Tabby tells them that everything looks good and that Harry’s on his way to having a healthy delivery if he keeps doing what he’s doing.

Today, Harry’s got a session at the studio. He’s almost done wrapping up things for his album and he wants to try and finish before the babies come so that he’s ready to do promo as soon as he’s taken a few months off after the birth. Louis has a feeling Harry won’t want to leave the babies once they’re here, but they’ll deal with that when the time comes. Either way, Louis knows that days at the studio can take a toll on Harry so he wants to make sure he’s well fed with renewed energy to make it a good day for him.

Harry trudges down the stairs into the kitchen just as Louis is plating up their food.

“Good morning, love are you hungry?” Louis asks brightly. Harry’s got on jeans and a hoodie, his hands in the front pocket and he looks tired. Louis wouldn’t dare say that out loud though.

As soon as Harry sees the plate of food Louis has for him, his face goes a little green. Harry covers his mouth and turns around to sprint towards the nearest bathroom. Great. It looks like eggs need to be added to the list of foods that repulse Harry. Louis sighs, and immediately goes to cover up the food. Maybe he can give it to their neighbor’s dog so that it doesn’t go to waste. After putting everything away, Louis goes to the bathroom to check on his husband.

Harry’s rinsing his mouth out when Louis makes it to the door. “You okay?”

Harry turns to looks at Louis, his eyes are rimmed red and his bottom lip is trembling. “I’m sorry Louis. You made all that amazing food for me and now I can’t eat it,” he sobs. Louis takes Harry into his arms, and runs his fingers through his hair to comfort him, kissing him on his temple.

“None of that baby, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. You can’t help the way your body reacts to those things.”

Harry sniffles on Louis’ shoulder. “I know it’s just. I was really hungry too and now I can’t even eat what you made for me.”

Louis pulls away a bit so he can look at Harry in the eyes. “Let’s make something else then. What are you craving right now? Whatever it is, I’ll make it or run to the shops and get it for you.”

Harry wipes at his eyes, “You’ll think I’m disgusting,” he says.

“Nonsense, Haz. Just tell me. What do my babies want?” Louis caresses Harry’s belly as he waits for Harry to tell him.

Harry bites his lip before he looks at Louis again, “When I woke up this morning, I was really craving a sandwich with chocolate spread and Branston pickle.” Harry’s cheeks turn pink as soon as the words come out of his mouth, and Louis is so endeared.

Harry’s food cravings haven’t been too out of the ordinary, though he has been eating Branston pickle like candy. Going through almost a jar a day, putting it on bread or eating it in spoonfuls. Louis really can’t be too surprised that whatever Harry is craving, Branston pickle is included.

“Alright, I’ll get that going for you. Come on. I already put all the food away. Have a seat and make yourself a cuppa while I make your sandwich.”

Louis opens the fridge to pull out one of the many Branston pickle jars they have, gathering the bread and chocolate spread as he makes a few sandwiches. By the time he’s finished, he walks over to their kitchen table as Harry sips on his tea browsing through his phone.

“Here we go, two chocolate spread and Branston pickle sandwiches,” Louis says, placing the plate in front of him and kissing him on top of his head. Louis sits across from his husband, and takes a sip of his own tea that Harry made for him.

Harry’s eyebrows furrow, “There’s three sandwiches.”

Louis takes one of the sandwiches and takes a bite. The taste is...well it’s absolutely disgusting but Louis doesn’t make a face, instead he chews on it happily as he smiles at Harry. “Can’t let you eat by yourself can I?”

Harry’s face lights up as a grin adorns his face, his dimples out and everything. “I love you,” is all he says before he grabs one of the sandwiches and takes a hefty bite. He closes his eyes and groans, “Oh my god, this is so good.” He takes another bite before he even swallows.

Louis can’t help but mirror his husband’s smile. Knowing that he’s the cause of Harry’s smile and happiness, well he considers that a win.

Louis takes another bite, “Delicious.” He says with a mouthful of food smiling back at Harry.

**Third trimester**

Louis is finally coming home after a long day at the studio. He’s working on a couple of things at the moment. He’s got a few songs written, and is in the middle of trying to decide if he wants to do a solo album or not. Harry has been super supportive and encouraging him to go for it, but he wants to wait it out a bit. He’s going to keep working on songs until he decides what to do about it. He’s in no rush, and he also doesn’t want to commit to anything just yet, especially with Harry’s due date just around the corner.

As soon as Louis opens the door to walk into their home, he hears Harry crying. Louis immediately rushes to where Harry is, in the kitchen. Harry’s standing by their kitchen island, his head in his hands and he’s almost sobbing with how hard he’s crying. A plate of what looks like leftovers from their takeaway last night sitting in front of him.

“Hazza, what’s wrong?”

Harry startles at the sound of Louis’ voice, his face snapping up. His eyes are red and tears stain his cheeks. His lips wobble and he starts crying again.

“The microwave won’t work and I’m fucking starving. Look.”

Harry grabs the plate and sticks it in the microwave and shuts the door. He presses on the start button but nothing is happening.

“See?”

Louis walks over without a word and he presses the time to cook for one minute before pressing the start button bringing the microwave to life. Harry gapes at the contraption and then looks at Louis.

“You forgot to press the time on it love.”

At that, Harry starts crying again. Louis takes him in his arms. “Shh, shh, it’s okay baby.”

“I hate my stupid pregnant brain sometimes,” Harry sniffles. “The other day, I was on the phone with my mum, and I was going crazy trying to find my phone. When I started complaining, Mum pointed out that we were talking on the phone, I was so embarrassed.”

Louis chuckles at that, “Oh darling, it’s okay. That sort of stuff happens. No need to fret.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one that makes a fool of himself on a daily basis,” Harry tells him.

The microwave beeps, letting them know the food is ready. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” Louis kisses Harry on the lips and helps get his food out of the microwave. He puts his own plate of food in the appliance to join his husband.

When he turns around Harry hasn’t started eating, he’s just standing there looking at Louis. His eyes seem awestruck.

“What is it?” Louis asks.

Harry shakes his head, “Nothing just...I haven’t really said it, but you’ve been amazing during this pregnancy. You’ve put up with my crazy antics, and you don’t hesitate to go above and beyond to make me and the babies as comfortable as possible,” Harry’s hand falls onto his belly that is more than ready to pop. “Thank you Louis. I love you so much, you know.”

Louis’ face heats up at his husband’s scrutiny. He shrugs, “I’d do anything for you and those babies. I love you more than anything, and I would do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

Harry leans in and kisses Louis, soft at first and then his tongue licks into him. He pulls away and his eyes are a dark green. “I’m already the happiest person in the world,” he says before he kisses him again.

*

Louis gets out of his hot shower feeling relaxed. They’d had a small get together mostly consisting of close friends and family. It wasn’t necessarily a baby shower, mostly a celebration of Harry and Louis almost becoming fathers, and probably one of Harry’s last events before the babies arrived.

They catered food from Harry’s favorite restaurant, and hired someone to make drinks (virgin for Harry) and they socialized and shared funny pregnancy stories while their mothers shared their own pregnancy stories with Harry and Louis. It was fun, but it was also exhausting for Louis hosting and making sure everything was running smoothly.

Niall and Liam were in town and were able to stop by, bringing them a gift even though it wasn’t a baby shower. Niall got the babies matching footie kits and Liam got them mini acoustic guitars that they probably won’t be able to use until they were a bit older, but still a very thoughtful gift. They all caught up on each other’s lives. Niall and Liam talked about their own solo careers they were working on, and it was all very exciting. Harry looked thrilled and happy to be surrounded by all of his favorite people, so that’s all that mattered to Louis.

Louis comes out of their ensuite with a towel wrapped around his waist and is stopped by a very frustrated husband who’s on the bed. Harry is naked and his forehead is wrinkled in frustration as a couple of tears stain his cheeks.

When Harry sees Louis appear in the doorway, he scrambles to try and sit up, though it takes him a bit more effort than normal at his state, his due date merely a few weeks away.

“Baby, are you okay?”

Harry huffs crossing his arms across his chest, “No I’m not okay,” he bites out. Louis knows Harry’s annoyance is not aimed at him, so he doesn’t take it personally.

“What’s wrong?”

Harry’s eyes meet Louis’ and his face falls, “I can’t have a proper wank!” He wipes a frustrated tear away at the corner of his eye. “I was trying to get myself off while you were in the shower, and I can’t quite reach. Not comfortably enough to wank.”

Louis removes his towel and approaches the bed. He sits and places a hand on Harry’s thigh. “I’m sorry baby.” His hand trails up the soft milky skin and Harry’s breath hitches. Harry is half hard between his legs, and Louis kisses up and down between his thighs and wraps his hand around Harry’s dick only taking a couple of tugs to get him fully hard.

“That’s it love, just relax,” Louis says. At that Harry closes his eyes and licks his lips, letting out a soft whimper.

Louis continues on in a steady pace. He runs his thumb over the head, spreading some of the precome to get more slickness.

“Oh God!”

The noises spilling out of Harry’s mouth only spur Louis on even more. Before he knows it, he’s using his other hand on himself getting them both off. His hand increases speed on Harry’s cock and Harry’s body trembles before he’s coming hard all over his hand and belly. Louis follows right after him.

Louis leans over Harry on the bed and kisses him, deep and hungry. “You’re so sexy, I can’t keep my hands off you.” He whispers against Harry’s lips before he kisses him again.

Louis hops off the bed to grab them a wet flannel, and he wipes them both down. As Louis wipes Harry’s belly, he can see one of the babies moving. It startles Louis at first, but then he’s smiling as he continues to clean Harry off. It’s not the first time he sees the babies moving around, but it never ceases to take Louis’ breath away. The fact that in just a few weeks, these babies are going to be with them, it just hits Louis like a freight train.

“What’s on your mind?” Harry’s voice shakes Louis from his thoughts. He throws the flannel into  the hamper before laying next to Harry on the bed.

Louis smiles, he lays his head on Harry’s shoulder and lets out a sigh. “Just thinking about the babies, and how they’re going to be here before we know it.”

Harry hums contentedly. “You know I have dreams about them? They’re a boy and a girl, and the girl has your blue eyes and caramel colored hair. And the boy’s got green eyes like mine, and he’s got a little fringe just like you. They’re beautiful.”

Louis turns to look at Harry and he’s smiling as his eyes look at the ceiling dreamily. “Yeah?” They don’t know the sex of the babies. They’d decided they wanted it to be a surprise. They don’t really care about what they end up having, they just want their children to be healthy and happy.

Harry looks back at Louis. “Yeah.” He runs his hand down his belly rubbing it in small circles. Louis joins him mirroring the same action on the other side of Harry’s belly.

“You’re going to be such a great father, Haz. You already are.”

Harry places his hand on top of Louis’. “So are you.”

*

 

It’s a bit startling how quiet it is when Harry manages to open his eyes that still feel heavy with sleep. When he finally gets them to remain open, he stretches his long arms and legs. He scratches the fading scar on his now flat belly, still not quite used to having his body back in shape. He sometimes misses being pregnant, but other times he’s glad to finally have his body back. Harry reaches over to the nightstand and grabs his phone to check the time.

It’s nearly noon.

Harry jumps off the bed startled. He hasn’t slept in this late in months. Something’s wrong. He darts out of the room, down the hallway to check Lily and Landon’s room to see if Louis is with them. When he peeks into the room, it’s empty, which is weird. Harry’s used to waking up to one of his crying children needing a bottle or a change, it hasn’t been this quiet since before the babies were born.

“Lou?” Harry’s sleep rumpled voice echoes throughout the house, but nothing.

Harry’s starting to feel nervous. His heart is beating rapidly against his chest. He calls Louis but there’s no answer. He walks downstairs and when he gets to the living room he freezes.

The television is on, playing some cartoon that’s on mute and Lily is peacefully asleep on her swinging chair. Standing by the window is Louis, with Landon in his arms. He’s awake, but his beautiful green eyes are staring at his father as if he hangs the moon and the stars. Louis is rocking Landon back and forth, and he’s singing to him.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, if it all goes wrong. Oh, oh, oh, oh, darling just hold on,” Louis croons in his soft raspy voice. Landon looks like he’s trying to fight sleep as his eyes start to drift, but he keeps trying to keep them open. Eventually, he gives in to sleep, and Louis is smiling, looking at his son with so much love and adoration Harry’s heart could burst.

When Louis moves to put Landon in his swinging chair, he notices Harry. Louis smiles, “Hey love, sleep well?”

Harry grins. “Wonderful. I freaked out for a bit there, not knowing where you lot were.”

“Sorry. Just thought you’d get a better sleep if I brought the babies downstairs.”

“It’s okay. They do okay?” Harry asks.

Louis sits on the couch and Harry joins him, “Yeah. We watched some Peppa Pig, while they ate some smushed peas. Landon ate them all up, Lily, had a bit more trouble with it. Don’t think our daughter is a big fan of the vegetables.”

Harry chuckles, “She is so your daughter.”

Louis nods proudly. “Such a daddy’s girl that one.”

Harry lays his head on Louis’ shoulder and they sit comfortably watching the muted television.

“So have you thought about when you’re gonna go back to work yet?” Louis asks, running his fingers through Harry’s hair. It feels so good Harry closes his eyes and nearly forgets Louis just asked him a question.

“Mmm. Yeah, I’ve got a meeting with Jeff tomorrow about that. I don’t wanna go back,” Harry whines.

Louis chuckles, “It’s been six months love.”

“I know, but I can’t stand being away from our babies for so long. Do you think Jeff will mind if I bring them with me to the meeting?”

Louis’ body shakes with laughter. “Oh love, you’re hopeless. Don’t worry they’ll be fine. I’ve got the day off, we’re gonna have a blast.”

“Humph. Fine.” Louis kisses him on his temple.

“You deserve to start promoting your album, Haz. It’s gonna be amazing.”

Harry looks up at his husband, he’s got three day old scruff and he looks as gorgeous as ever. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Louis’ cheeks pink up. “So are you.”

Harry lays his head back on Louis’ shoulder and lets out a deep sigh. He might still feel completely exhausted, and he might not ever feel like he’s ready to go back to work, but what he is certain of is that whatever life may throw his way, Louis is right there. With him and their new bundles of joy, he knows he’s got nothing to worry about.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta and Brit picker who are awesome and looked this over for me to make sure it was okay.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed the fic :)


End file.
